El plan de unión Linkin Park!
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Kukkai e Ikuto traman algo, Amu ni en cuenta, más un concierto de Linkin Park es el mejor lugar para los planes. Pesimo Summary, pero lean!


_**Shugo Chara, Mi primera historia SOLO de ellos, lo prometo solo de ellos. Esta es la historia llevada a mi manera de escribir, de lo que mi querida amiga? enemiga? o lo que sea que seamos quizo y yo no recuerdo como me vi envuelta en su creación, solo algunas cosas que creo reconoceran, son de ella, lo demas es originalmente mío!, es todo!.**_

**El plan de unión Linkin Park!**_** (Si no tengo creatividad, Kyum! dejenme, ya aprendere!)**_

**Amu Pov**

Me levante tarde como de costumbre, y me fui como alma que lleva el diablo a la escuela para poder llegar a tiempo. Al llegar el día transcurrio normal, una reunión con los guardianes, una aparición de Ikuto y Utau, lo unico anormal en el día fue lo que me pasa ahorita.

Hinamori! - Escuche que a lo lejos Kukkai me llamaba- Hinamori.. - Dijo al llegar a mi lado.

Mmm? - Pregunte, confundida.

Quieres acompañarme hoy a la noche al concierto de Linkin Park? - Pregunto energico como siempre**. (N/A: Kukkai yo quiero ir también!)**

Claro! a que hora es!? - Pregunte muy emocionada, corriendo de un lado para otro como un pequeño niño con sobredosis de azucar.

Paso por ti a las 8! - Dijo y nos despedimos. Kukkai realmente era mi mejor amigo, sabía que me gustaba y que no, soportaba mi bipolaridad y era como mi hermano mayor. Por cierto como sabreis soy Amu Hinamori, pelirosada, ojiambar, Cool & Spicy , les suena? pues esa soy yo!

En fin, con respecto al concierto, llegué a casa, me cambie, me aregle y todo, sin notar que cierto Neko hentai me observaba desde la ventana. Cuando llego la hora baje lista y alli estaba Kukkai esperandome, salimos y nos fuimos caminando, en realidad el trayecto fue corto y con Kukkai bueno, era como tenerme a mi misma a un lado.

En fin al llegar, todo el concierto estuve encantada, tocaron mis canciones favoritas, cuando escuche In the end, mi canción favorita por ser la que me hizo conocerlos, me emocione y abraze a Kukkai. Nuevamente no sentí la mirada de Ikuto sobre nosotros, una mirada cargada de ¿celos?, bueno si la hubiera notado diría que era, sin duda alguna, de celos.

Al terminar el concierto decidimos ir a la playa, me encantaba caminar allí de noche.

Estubo genial! - Dije llena de emoción.

Si! Ojala vinieran siempre! - Dijo con su sonrisita.

Cual es tu canción favorita? - Pregunte, curiosa.

New Divide! sin lugar a dudas! y la tuya? - Me pregunto contento.

In the end, la canción por la que los conoci- Dije y me sente en la arena viendo las olas y la luna. Esa canción me recordo, lo que paso la primera vez que la escuche y quien me la mostro.

Flash Back

Ikuto! estoy aburrida y deja de jugar con mi mejilla! - Musite enfadada.

El paro y me dijo- Ten- Me tendió un audifono. Y en cuanto me lo puse escuche la mejor canción de toda mi vida. Pense: Este es el inicio de una nueva era.

Fin Flash Back

Desde ese momento Ikuto y yo somos más unidos- Dije al aire con melancolia al no verlo junto a mi como de costumbre y sin darme cuenta Kukkai me miraba y sonreía.

Así que Ikuto eh? - Dijo burlón y yo me puse como un tomate maduro.

Este, bueno yo, no digas nada! - Le grite, y comenze a mover mis manos como si quisiera atrapar moscas.

Te devuelvo el favor - Dijo simplemente y yo recorde, había guardado el secreto de que le gustaba Utau, bien, estabamos a mano.

En ese momento comenzamos a charlar de cosas menos intimas y a las 12 en punto, Kukkai me llevo a casa. En todo el "Paseo" no note al Neko que iba siguiendonos, pero si hubiera estado más atenta me hubiera dado cuenta de que Kukkai algo tramaba y ese algo era un plan para ayudar a Ikuto.

Al llegar a mi casa, abraze a Kukkai y me fui a mi habitación, mis padres estaban de viaje y no había nadie en casa.

Al entrar en mi habitación note, que cierto Neko Hentai, estaba acostado comodamente sobre mi cama, lo mire, rode los ojos, y me tire a un lado. Con el tiempo me acostumbre a hacerlo, pero no a que me abrazara posesivamente como ahora.

Al fin llegas Amu - Susurro suavemente en mi oído causando que me estremeciera.

Desde cuando estas aquí Ikuto? - Pregunte tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo.

Pues como hace 5 minutos - Dijo simplemente, pero esa es exactamente la hora en que llegue.

Me seguiste? -Pregunte preocupada, si me siguio sabe lo que dije.

Claro, Amu- Dijo y no pude evitar preguntarle si era un plan de el y de Kukkai.

Por supuesto aunque era un plan no pude evitar sentirme celoso- Musito ido, con un puchero.

Jajajjaa, creo que fue un buen plan - Dije y el me miro, sonreí- Que? Es el plan unión Linkin park! - Dije bromeando.

Me gusta el nombre, y funciono - Dijo y cuando voltie la cabeza, me beso, un beso dulce y tierno, muy raro pero lindo en Ikuto.

Creo que podría acostumbrarme a sus planes - Dije y me dormí como lo haría de ahora en adelante en los brazos de MI neko hentai.

_**Ok, se aceptan tomatazos, pero que esperan? es el primero, como dice la frase:**_

_**La practica hace al maestro.**_

_**Pues esperemos que sea así.**_

_**Reviews? si les gusto, si no les gusto, si quieren darme criticas constructivas? como quieran, me despido!**_

_**Abrazos de Ikuto y Amu para ustedes!**_


End file.
